User blog:Norfür/Take to the Path
There really is no question about how we shall be painted in the future, how we shall be remembered. They say that history is written by the victors, that historical truth is not so neutral an arbitrator as it is an instrument used to control. This is perhaps, to some extent, factual. The fanatical Sanjurans justified their massacre of millions of Alzachse people – including women and children – as a necessary step to achieve the peace they presently hold so dearly to. They do not deny the brutality of their ways, the wrongness of their actions, and even openly mourn for themselves over the despicable sin they committed against humanity those thousands of years ago. But rather than call it genocide, they label it a ‘martyrdom’ of the souls of the soldiers who carried out those orders, a sacrifice of the ‘heathens’ who had to be removed to make way for peace. They admit that what they did was wrong, yet they soak their hands deeper in blood by claiming it was a necessity. That is what we will become. Whether using an asinine religious premise or a desire to ensure the continued survival and dominance of the human species, whether deluded into believing the bizarre morals conjured up by some fishermen and housewives ten thousand years ago or using the principles laid down by science fact since the beginning of time… Regardless of the justification, genocide will be genocide, and murderers will be murderers. Much of history is written by the victors. However, not everybody falls under the sway of the victors of a single unique conflict. The universe is too big for all of history to be written by one. Yes, even within the ranks of the victors themselves, there will be others with dissenting values, alternative morals. That is the price paid to freedom, after all. We shall be reviled by many, and cherished by few- no, by that age we shall be cherished by less than few. Indeed, the best we can be called is a necessary evil, a tool used by circumstance to further the progress of man, with every last drop of heroism and steely resolve squeezed out of us by the annals of time. And this is only, men, only on the condition that we are victorious. A worse fate awaits us should we fail. Better to be remembered in greatest infamy, than to be denied our rightful place as movers and shakers of history. I pressure nobody to side with me and my cause. Those of you who doubt the justification behind our imminent crimes against humanity for her own sake may dismiss themselves now. No blame will be placed on you, for it is only human to stay clear of acts that better suit something that is inhuman. Those of you who remain, know that from this moment on, you are no longer human. You are savage, inhuman monsters, avenging demons who fight for the sake of humanity, but are separate from her. Like me, you shall shed your humanity for a lot beneath her, in order to elevate her. If there is an afterlife and a million inconceivable tortures awaiting the wicked who plummet into it, then be prepared to face them for the rest of eternity. There is no place for us in the Elysium that the believers preach of. If there is a point system of reincarnation that assigns you to a lesser lot because of your failings as a human, then be prepared to live your next life being hunted by our children. We are beneath human now. And if all that waits after death is the discontinuation of consciousness, then be thankful in that respite. You may abandon everything knowing that all that remains of you will be the path your carve for humanity’s safe passage. Now mount up. It’s time for you demons to get to work. Category:Blog posts